


Насморк

by Grey Stingrey (Nashevans)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashevans/pseuds/Grey%20Stingrey
Summary: У употребившего ягоды беладонны в пищу проявляются сильное возбуждение, ярость и бешенство. Что будет, когда Гарри Поттер окажется среди цветущей белладонны, которая растет в обилии на кладбище, где похоронены Риддлы?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Меропа знала, где растут самые сильные волшебные растения для приворота — на кладбище. Она тайком ходила в полнолуние, чтобы собрать беладонну и приготовить из нее Амортенцию. Отец на нее не обращал внимания, Морфин ухмылялся, когда она стояла над кипящим котлом, а на магглов было плевать — она жила своей жизнью.  
Том был ее страстью и смыслом жизни. Вот она и варила приворотное зелье, чтобы он был только ее любимым. То, что Том никогда не ходил на кладбище, где были похоронены его предки, волшебницу не удивляло, потому что у молодых людей не было желания сталкиваться со смертью. Но причина была в другом: когда Том оказывался на кладбище, он приходил домой простывшим и злым, как собака. И льнущая к нему жена вызывала у него желание прибить ее брата. Том думал, что в этом браке виноват Морфин, но и не подозревал, что у него банальная аллергия на растения, растущие возле могил. Вскоре Меропа забеременела, ей показалось, что самое тяжелое позади, и травы, растущие на кладбище, перестали быть актуальными. Она надеялась, что приворотное зелье ей больше не нужно варить. Казалось бы, известие о ребенке должно было обрадовать, но, перестав пить Амортенцию, Том Риддл возненавидел Меропу, ребенка и всех Гонтов до седьмого колена. Ребенок же, известный под именем Лорд Волдеморт, Том Риддл-младший, не знал, что аллергия передалась ему по наследству.  
Но причем здесь Гарри Поттер? Как аллергия коснулась его жизни? Он не подозревал о ней, пока не купил перед своим четвертым курсом некачественно сваренный экстракт белладонны. На уроке Зельеварения, когда Снейп задал сварить «хоть нечто подобное Амортенции» Гарри расчихался и ходил сам не свой несколько дней, списывая на зимние холода. Мадам Помфри давала всем заболевшим Бодроперцовое зелье, но Гарри так и проходил с хлюпающим носом и слезящимися глазами две недели. К счастью, все обошлось: никому не потребовалось пробовать Амортенцию на вкус.  
Об этом сейчас вспоминал Гарри, который стоял, привязанный к могильной статуе на кладбище. Глаза его, которые и так плохо видели, слезились, не позволяя видеть происходящее невдалеке от него над кипящим котлом. Обоняние, единственное чувство, которому не было преград, впитывало ароматы трав — белладонны, горечавки, мяты и много чего еще. Гарри хотел бы попросить, чтобы его пинком погнали бы от этого удушающего запаха, но кто бы ему позволил? Седрик убит, а Кубок огня нельзя увидеть из-за заплывшихся глаз. В двадцати футах от Гарри лежал сверток, который как магнитом притягивал и так слабое зрение. Кто это?  
Ответ был дан мгновенно. Петтигрю взял на руки сверток, раскрыл его, и показался немощный ребенок с тоненькими ручками и ножками. Он не был милым или красивым, его личико искажала гримаса злости и боли. Петтигрю опустил ребенка в огромный котел, способный вместить взрослого человека, и Гарри услышал, как его тельце стукнулось о дно котла. Как?! Зачем топить ребенка?! Гарри захотел вырваться, чтобы спасти малыша, но наколдованные путы не давали ему двинуться ни на дюйм.  
Петтигрю поднял палочку и призвал в ночи:  
— Кость отца, взятая без ведома, возроди своего сына!  
Возле Гарри вверх взметнулись кусочки земли и нечто, похожее на кость, взлетело и упало прямо в котел. Жидкость в нем сменилась с белой мути на ярко-синюю жидкость.  
Затем лицо Петтигрю приняло обреченный оттенок. Он из-под мантии достал острый длинный клинок. Взвизгивая, он закричал:  
— Плоть слуги, данная добровольно, оживи своего господина!  
Он вытянул перед собой правую руку — ту, на которой не было пальца. В левой руке он держал стилет и замахнулся.  
Гарри почти не видел ничего, но картинки перед его глазами представлялись как живые. Вот Петтигрю бросает кусок своей руки в котел, и в нем забурлило и заискрилось.  
— Кровь врага, взятая насильно, оживи своего врага!  
Гарри и не заметил, как перед ним встал бледный, задыхающийся Петтигрю и клинком провел по его руке.  
— Апчхи! — только и смог сказать Гарри против насилия над шестнадцатилетними подростками. Петтигрю вытер лицо от Гарриных соплей и продолжил свое черное дело.  
Острая боль прошила руку Гарри, кровь обильно потекла, но ни одна капля не пропала. Петтигрю подставил пузырек и собрал полный. Пошатываясь, слуга вылил кровь в котел с жидкостью, упал возле котла, и все исчезло в глубоком белом тумане.  
«Всё? Неужели все померли?» — подумал Гарри.  
Как в ответ на его мысли, туман рассеялся, и показался силуэт человека, который снился парню на протяжении прошлого года. Он не был уродлив, как ожидалось Гарри, обычная внешность обычного человека. Ну разве что более смазливая, чем у среднестатистического обывателя. Он вдруг чихнул, и туман тут же развеялся.  
Лорд Волдеморт восстал вновь.  
Лорд какое-то время рассматривал лицо Гарри, но затем стал изучать свою собственную внешность. Красивое лицо и волосы его весьма обрадовали. Белые руки и изящные пальцы заслужили самой высокой оценки. Он ими касался груди, плеч, лица… Все тело казалось ему превосходным. С явным удовольствием одетый в мантию Волдеморт нашел в ней палочку. Чихнул снова, но ему для призвания Петтигрю не требовались никакие заклинания, и предатель кулем упал возле Гарри.  
— Ну что же, сейчас проверим, — задумчиво произнес Волдеморт и нажал пальцем на бледную Черную Метку Петтигрю, которая тут же обуглилась и проявилась весьма четко. Гарри, будучи в слезах и соплях, взвыл от боли в шраме.  
С жестоким удовлетворением Волдеморт вскинулся и оглянул темное кладбище. Неожиданно снова чихнул и по-детски вытер нос мантией.  
— Интересно, сколько появится храбрецов, которые явятся, и трусов, которые побоятся встретиться со мной?  
Он стал прохаживаться перед Гарри и Петтигрю, цепко осматривая пространство кладбища. Красные глаза — единственное, что выдавало в Волдеморте неестественную природу, а Гарри, как завороженный, следил за его взглядом.  
— Гарри Поттер, ты стоишь на бренных останках моего отца, — прошипел Волдеморт, — он был полезен так же, как и твоя матушка. Благодаря им мы и встретились. Видишь дом на холме, Поттер? Там жил мой отец, а мать жила в деревне. Угораздило же ей влюбиться в него. А он не одобрял колдовства. Он бросил ее и вернулся к родителям-магглам. Заметь, Поттер, это все случилось до моего рождения. Мать умерла при родах, а я воспитывался в маггловском приюте. Я поклялся отомстить этому болвану, давшему мне имя Том Риддл, и убил его! — взревел он и чихнул три раза подряд.  
Тут стали появляться аппарирующие волшебники. Они были одеты, как один, в черные мантии и белые маски. Опасливо приближаясь, они поклонились своему господину. Волдеморт еще раз чихнул.  
— Мой лорд, вы простыли? — спросил Петтигрю.  
— Нет! — яростно ответил Волдеморт. — Тут слишком сильно пахнет какой-то травой.  
«Точно! — подумал Поттер. — Кажется, у меня аллергия»  
— Приветствую вас, дорогие мои Пожиратели смерти, — просто сказал Волдеморт.  
Пожиратели негромко ответили, каждый свое. Один из них приблизился к Волдеморту и поцеловал край черного одеяния. Повелителю это понравилось, и Пожиратели один за другим стали приближаться к нему и целовать край мантии.  
— Пятнадцать лет прошло с нашей последней встречи, пятнадцать лет, а вы явились, будто мы расстались вчера. Стало быть, Черная Метка еще объединяет нас. Не так ли?  
На красивом лице Волдеморта появилось зловещее выражение. Раздув ноздри, он с силой втянул воздух, но у него оказались сопли, и он с раздражением вытер нос.  
— Я чую вину, — сказал он, — в воздухе пахнет виновностью.  
«Белладонна тебе не пахнет? — подумал Гарри. — Или можжевельник? А может Амортенцию Петтигрю сварил и не признается?»  
— Я вижу вас перед собой целыми и невредимыми, вы быстро явились на зов, значит не утратили своей магии, но как так получилось, что вы, которые клялись мне в преданности, не смогли придти ко мне на помощь? Мне, вашему господину? — при этих словах Волдеморт снова чихнул. Три раза.  
— Я спрашиваю себя, может, они сомневались в моем могуществе и силе, и не поверили тому, что я обезопасил себя? — три чиха снова.  
— Я вновь отвечаю сам себе: может, они поверили в какую-то другую силу, отличающуюся от Лорда Волдеморта? В силу Дамблдора, например, всем известного маглолюбца и поборника разбавленной крови? — еще три чиха.  
Пожиратели задрожали, и нестройно ответили: «Нет, мой Лорд!»  
— Дайте своему Лорду платок! — пытался заорать Гарри, но кляп во рту не давал ему и слова сказать. Он уже ничего не видел из-за обилия жидкости, льющейся из глаз и носа. — И мне тоже!  
Один из Пожирателей кинулся Волдеморту под ноги с платком в руках.  
— Мой лорд, простите меня! — протянул Пожиратель платок.  
Волдеморт крутанул палочкой в руке.  
— Круцио! — и мужчина оглушительно завыл, корчась от боли.  
Волдеморт захохотал.  
— Я никого не прощаю. И никого не забываю. Встань, Эйвери. Каждый получит за свой промах. Правда, Питер Петтигрю? Впрочем, ты заслуживаешь награды, Питер.  
Волдеморт провел палочкой в воздухе, и появилось нечто серебристое, что, опустившись на руку предателя, приняло форму руки. Петтигрю, до сих пор мычавший от боли, сразу перестал издавать мученические звуки и обрел ясность мышления. Он неверяще пальцами своей новой руки перетер какую-то веточку.  
Тут свой платок протянул Люциус. Лорд с облегчением высморкался, не подозревая, что платок надушен, и его мучения затянутся надолго именно из-за этого платка.  
— Люциус, мой скользкий друг, — проговорил Темный лорд. — Мне говорили, что ты не против вернуть былые деньки, и рад будешь вступить в пыточную бригаду. Между тем, ты меня не искал и не пытался сделать что-нибудь полезное.  
— Мой Лорд, — запинаясь, сказал Малфой, — если бы вы хоть намекнули о том, где вы, я сразу помог вам.  
— Ах, — произнес Риддл, у него потекли слезы из красных глаз, — я вам ничего не прощу.  
Гарри, внимательно слушающий приветствия Волдеморта со старыми друзьями, страдал больше всех из-за стоявшего над кладбищем аромата цветущих трав. Ему пришлось вытерпеть час пыток переговоров Лорда со своими друзьями. К тому же, самому Лорду становилось все хуже. Он все сильнее сморкался и становился все злее. Казалось, что в него вливались силы, неведомые Гарри, и оттого все опасней становился Повелитель. Когда же по приказу Лорда Петтигрю дал Поттеру палочку, и Лорд решил с мальчишкой сразиться, Гарри понял, что другого выхода нет. Придется.  
— Вас учили драться на дуэли, Гарри Поттер? — почти ласково спросил Лорд Волдеморт. Его красные глаза зловеще сверкнули.  
Гарри со вздохом вспомнил свое единственное занятие в Дуэльном клубе и единственное выученное заклинание «Экспеллиармус».  
— Прежде всего, нужно друг другу поклониться. Поклонись, Поттер! Поклонись своей смерти, — и Волдеморт опустил свою палочку. Гарри мгновенно ощутил давление на своей спине, вынуждая опустить ее.  
Вот она, правда. Гарри за четыре года ничему на Защите не научился. И вряд ли научится. Ведь его ждала смерть. Никто его не защитит. Ни мама, ни отец.  
— Молодец, — похвалил его Волдеморт, и тяжесть на спине исчезла, — а теперь встретимся, как мужчина с мужчиной. Так, как стоял передо мной твой отец. А теперь дуэль.  
Дуэль началась с круциатуса. Снова. Гарри думал не выдержит и сломается. Но Волдеморт недолго продержал парня под ним, и Гарри быстро сориентировался и стал бегать и прятаться за надгробиями памятников.  
— Что же ты, Гарри? Боишься встать передо мной, как мужчина? — говорил Волдеморт, беспрерывно чихая.  
Гарри уже не чихал, у него просто текло из носа ручьем. Едва видя все вокруг, он бросил наугад заклинание, и палочки сцепились намертво. С Гарриной стороны красной нитью, у Волдеморта — зеленой смертельной. Из двух сроднившихся палочек — Гарриной и Волдемортовой возникла золотая нить, и, как оказалось, Гарри пришлось изо всех сил держать палочку в руках. Вот возникли образы умерших от руки Волдеморта, и Гарри увидел своих родителей. «Не отпускай палочку, — шептали они. — Мы скажем, когда нужно уйти». Когда силы были на исходе, Гарри крикнул:  
— Сейчас!  
Гарри поспешил удрать за статую ангела и, схватив руку умершего Седрика, призвал Кубок огня. Через секунду Гарри исчез, оставляя Волдеморта с сопливой мордой на поле боя.  
Упав на землю, Гарри умолял себя «встань, встань». Но аллергия давала себя знать головной болью, жжением в глазах и непереставающим насморком. Когда вернулись ощущения и звуки, Гарри был оглушен и потрясен.  
— Что-то случилось. Гарри? Гарри! — послышались голоса его друзей.  
Спустя долгое мгновение стадион задрожал и рассыпался на пазлы. Вот люди бегут к нему, спрашивают-спрашивают, а Гарри только и может смеяться и говорить «У Волдеморта аллергия, как и у меня».  
— Гарри, что случилось? — мягко спросила Гермиона, удерживая его за руку.  
— Волдеморт вернулся! — всхлипнул Гарри.  
У него началась истерика. Его тут же увели в Больничное Крыло в заботливые руки мадам Помфри. Для начала медсестра дала Гарри успокоительное зелье и бодроперцовое зелье от простуды, но входящая в состав последнего зелья полынь усугубила аллергию еще больше, Гарри сморкался и терпел процедуры, потому что нужно было поговорить с Фаджем, Дамблдором и друзьями. А все остальные подождут.  
Поппи наблюдала за Гарри, но тому лучше не становилось. Вот у Гарри закатились глаза, будто он пытался уснуть, но все бесполезно. Тогда Поппи дала ему зелье-без-сновидений, но белладонна, нанюханная в огромном количестве в сочетании с полынью в перечном и хмелем с мятой в успокоительном, дала такой эффект, что Гарри стал возбужденным с безумно вытаращенными глазами.  
— Я пойду! — заявил он, надевая ботинки.  
— Куда, молодой человек? Вам нельзя, — заявила Поппи. — Вы напились лекарства, вам нужно полежать.  
— Я пойду надеру задницу Волдеморту, — не мирился Гарри с окружающей действительностью.  
— Какой Волдеморт? Какая задница? — спросила медсестра. — Лежите и отдыхайте.  
— Действительно, какой Волдеморт? — произнес зашедший Фадж, а за ним следовал Дамблдор. — Вам все привиделось, мистер Поттер.  
— Не привиделось! — с невиданной яростью набросился Гарри на министра. — Я был там, я боролся с ним. Ничего вы не понимаете!  
— И Пожирателей Смерти вы видели… — многозначительно сказал Министр магии.  
— Конечно! — с жаром ответил Гарри.  
— И сколько их было?  
— Человек тридцать пять-сорок, — после минутного колебания произнес Гарри.  
— Мистеру Поттеру нужен покой, — как будто отрезала мадам Помфри. — Завтра все вопросы спокойно зададите. Не видите, что он нервно-возбужденный и простывший?  
— Ему нужно в больницу? — спросила неизвестно как попавшая в палату Гермиона.  
— Да! Ему нужно в больницу, — сказал, как отрезал Дамблдор. — Все вопросы зададите через две недели, когда Гарри выздоровеет.  
Дамблдор обрадовался такому ходу событий. За две недели Гарри придет в себя, подлечит нервы и насморк, а там можно сменить тактику на политической арене событий. Явление Волдеморта — это тебе не вязание носков, которым Дамблдор грешил в свободное от политики время.  
— Как скажете, директор, — обрадовалась медсестра и отправилась по каминной сети договариваться о транспортировке больного в Мунго.  
***  
Между тем в Малфой-мэноре Люциус Малфой любезно предоставил комнату Темному Лорду на постой. Все было бы хорошо, если бы не лордовский насморк. Когда на ужине Нарцисса чихнула, Люциус забеспокоился и отправился в комнату Волдеморта.  
— Мой Лорд, может, вы ляжете в больницу? — предложил Люциус.  
— Я не болен, это просто насморк, — прогнусавил Волдеморт.  
— Может, это грипп начинается? — предположил Малфой, волнуясь за свою жену. Не хватало эпидемии в особняке! Ему достаточно волнений по поводу возрождения Темного Лорда.  
— Не знаю, может, просто аллергия, на кладбище вон как травами пахло, — лорд высморкался в платок, — только как я лягу в больницу? К вам пришел лечиться Темный Лорд Волдеморт? Да меня заавадят прежде, чем я скажу слово «темный»!  
— Может, вы ляжете под своим настоящим именем? — спросил Люциус. — К тому же еще никому неизвестно, что вы возродились.  
— Неплохая идея, — хмыкнул Волдеморт.  
— Я оплачу вам все расходы и позабочусь об отдельной палате.  
— И о питании, Люциус, и о питании.


	2. Chapter 2

Гарри брыкался и не давал себя переместить в больницу Святого Мунго. Он рвался убивать Волдеморта, что выглядело, по меньшей мере, странно. Потом он вспомнил, что Защиту от Темных Искусств преподавали в Хогвартсе весьма посредственно, и приуныл.  
— Ничего страшного, мой мальчик, — тихо прошелестел голос Дамблдора, — ЗоТИ прекрасно знают в Мунго. Вот понаблюдаешь за больными, сразу полсотни заклинаний выучишь.  
Голоса присутствующих Гарри слышал, как сквозь вату. Видимо, насморк дал осложнение на слух. Только этого не хватало!  
— Ради лучшего изучения ЗоТИ я готов лечь в больницу! — проорал Гарри. — Потом встречусь с Волдемортом и убью его!  
— Да-да, мистер Поттер, — поддакнула мадам Помфри, — сначала полежите, отдохните, затем беритесь за войну!  
Не к чести мадам, она решила, что Гарри немного повредился рассудком, поэтому посчитала больницу необходимым злом. Она помогла Гарри переместиться в больницу и самолично удостоверилась, что Гарри дали все необходимое для пребывания в палате.  
В Мунго, как и во всем окружающем мире, царила глубокая ночь. На приемной дремала молоденькая сестричка, некая Анна Слитер. Она мигом проснулась, увидев, кто стал в больнице пациентом.  
— Здравствуйте, мадам Помфри, мистер Поттер, — растерянно произнесла медсестра. — У вас что-то серьезное?  
— Угроза нервного срыва и насморк, — сказала мадам Помфри, держа Гарри крепко за руку.  
Мистер Поттер был возбужден, а с носа тек водопад, так диагностировала медсестра его состояние.  
— Волдеморт возродился! — крикнул Гарри. — Я должен убить его!  
Поскольку все знали, что Гарри Поттеру требуется убить Волдеморта рано или поздно, то мисс Слитер и глазом не моргнула.  
— У вас насморк? Как давно? — стала спрашивать мисс Слитер.  
— Полдня, я побывал на кладбище… — и Гарри закашлялся.  
Мисс Слитер коварно улыбнулась.  
— Я знаю, к кому вас подселить! — воскликнула она. — У нас пару часов назад поселился пациент со схожими симптомами. Это уникальный случай! Похоже на эпидемию… — и медсестра стала заполнять формуляр больного с лихорадочной скоростью.  
Тут выглянула санитарка.  
— Миссис Макдональд, примите больного, — распорядилась мисс Слитер.  
— Куда его?  
— В инфекционное отделение.  
— Охохо, — запричитала санитарка, стараясь не касаться больного Поттера. — Идемте, юноша.  
— Я не юноша, я Гарри Поттер! — заорал Гарри.  
— Я знаю, любезный, следуйте за мной.  
Со всеми предосторожностями Гарри был водворен в палату «люкс». В ней стояло только две кровати, и одна была уже занята. На ней спал, зарывшись с головой в одеяло, какой-то мужчина. Он и не шелохнулся, когда Гарри стал судорожно ходить по палате взад-вперед.  
— Молодой человек, не мельтешите, — приказала миссис Макдональд, — вы мешаете пациенту спать.  
— Я не могу, я хочу убивать, — прошептал Гарри, у него внезапно заболело горло, — мне нужен Волдеморт! Я ему покажу, где раки зимуют!  
— Все утром, утром, — успокаивающе произнесла санитарка. — Успокойтесь, прилягте.  
Дверь за санитаркой закрылась, и Гарри вскочил. Он тщательнейшим образом продумывал план действий. Если ему суждено бороться с Величайшим Темным Магом, как он посчитал, то нужно хорошо учиться. Он выучится! Он обратится за помощью к Альбусу Дамблдору, и он обязательно Гарри поможет. Черт побери, парень готов был обратиться за дополнительными занятиями к Снейпу, лишь бы найти способ убить Волдеморта!  
Так прошла вся недолгая ночь, потому что летом ночи короткие. Зашелестели шаги в коридорах, санитарки стали приводить в порядок палаты и коридоры.  
Гарри за ночь так и не уснул. Он с нетерпением ожидал визита Дамблдора. Директор обязан был придти! Утро же не торопилось становиться добрым, и Гарри медленно, но уверенно становился вялым и уставшим. Наконец он присел на свою кровать, задумавшись о своем личном. Не успел Гарри опечалиться о том, что умрет девственником, как зашевелился второй пациент палаты, и на Гарри уставились знакомые красные глаза.  
— Поттер?! — проскрипел Лорд Волдеморт собственной персоной.  
По палате будто пронесся смерч, а Гарри накинулся на Волдеморта. Очнулся парень от того, что тряс сонного Лорда за грудки.  
— Доброе утро, Риддл, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Сейчас я тебя убью.  
Но тут случилось неожиданное — Волдеморт впился губами в губы Гарри. Поттер ошеломленно замолчал, не зная, как реагировать. Между тем, язык Волдеморта похозяйничал в уютной пещере Гарриного рта, пересчитал все зубы и поиграл с языком Гарри. Язык Риддла был по-человечески теплым, и только его юркость напоминала змеиный язык, не будучи раздвоенным и смертельно опасным.  
Поттер задохнулся от недостатка воздуха и, наконец, отпрянул от поцелуя.  
— Тихо, — угрожающе зарычал Волдеморт, — ты же не хочешь поднять на уши всю больницу? Знаешь, что тебе будет?  
— Ничего, — дерзко ответил Гарри. — Я освобожу мир от зла!  
— За пределами больницы находятся мои последователи, — скалясь, произнес Волдеморт, а его красные глаза блеснули, — как и твои друзья. Ты же не хочешь смерти своим близким?  
Гарри зарычал и принялся душить за шею Волдеморта. Тот же подключил к борьбе руки и, ловко извернувшись, оказался сверху и подмял Гарри под себя. Чтобы Поттер меньше говорил пафосные речи, Волдеморт снова заткнул его рот поцелуем. Мальчишка жеста не оценил и стал мычать, извиваясь под сильным и гибким телом Лорда. Так и застал их врач Сметвик, принявший дежурство.  
— Так-так, молодые люди, — загадочно усмехаясь, произнес врач, — так вы были на одном и том же кладбище?  
— Да! — единодушно ответили Риддл и Поттер.  
— Это не то, что вы подумали! — яростно стал доказывать свою правоту Поттер. — Я должен его убить!  
— Что ты, дорогой Гарри, — поиграл бровями Волдеморт, — мы оказались на кладбище благодаря моему великому замыслу, и Гарри помогал мне в одном ритуале.  
— Темномагическом? — полюбопытствовал врач Сметвик.  
Риддл скромно опустил ресницы. Черт побери, ресницы у него были пушистые, как у девчонки! Гарри от волнения прикусил язык.  
— Это же Волдеморт! Вы не узнали его? — решил сыграть ва-банк неугомонный мальчишка.  
— Не похож, — констатировал Сметвик. — Где же его мантия и волшебная палочка?  
Гарри растерялся. И вправду, Волдеморт не казался страшным без своей мантии и палочки. Наоборот, сейчас мужчина был похож на обычного человека из толпы. Непримечательные джинсы и кроссовки, черная футболка и серая толстовка. Таких людей тысячи! Только красноватый блеск глаз выдавал темную природу Риддла, но громкое имя Волдеморта этот пациент не заслуживал. К тому же, как ни странно, "Ежедневный Пророк" не писал о возрождении Самого Темного Мага столетия. А Риддла в стоптанных кроссовках и в старой толстовке с насморком никто в здравом уме не идентифицирует с Лордом Волдемортом. Если бы не присутствие самого Поттера на кладбище Риддлов, никто бы не опознал милорда.  
Риддл только усмехнулся. Гарри зарычал от бессилия. Никто ему не верит!  
— Насчет вас, мистер Поттер, я сомневаюсь в вашем скорейшем выздоровлении. Я понаблюдаю за вами. Мистер Риддл, вам ограничители магии не мешают?  
— Нисколько, — улыбнулся Риддл.  
— Это разумная предосторожность после проведения темномагических ритуалов. А насморк… простуда или аллергия… мы должны узнать, что это такое… К тому же мистер Поттер, похоже, болен так же, как и вы. Боюсь, что вам двоим придется находиться в одной палате и нужно изолировать вас, чтобы исключить эпидемию в больнице.  
— Хорошо. Мы отлично проведем вдвоем время в больнице. Ведь мы с Гарри — любовники…  
— Мы не любовники! — заорал Поттер, испепеляя взглядом, полным необузданной ярости, Риддла. — Мы враги до гробовой доски! Я должен убить Риддла!  
— Так меня или Волдеморта? — ехидно спросил Риддл.  
— Тебя, сволочь! — ярости Гарри не было границ.  
— Поттеру выписать успокоительное, — невозмутимо распорядился Сметвик практикующему интерну, — и дать экспериментальное зелье сна-без-сновидений.  
— Новое, то, что Тайный отдел изобрел? — спросил будущий врач.  
— Да, — кивнул Сметвик, — ну и конечно, зелье от простуды.  
— А мне, профессор? — мягко спросил Риддл.  
— Попробуем прогрессивную методику лечения простуды. Я зайду через два часа и вы, мистер Риддл, будьте готовы к процедурам.  
Как только врачи, настоящий и будущий, ушли, Гарри снова вцепился в шею Волдеморту. Тот с трудом отцепил пальцы Гарри от своей шеи и, в свою очередь, заломил одну руку парня за спину.  
— Не шали! — тихим, глубоким голосом прошептал Риддл на ухо Гарри. — Будет хуже.  
— Как? — спросил Гарри.  
— Вот так, — и лизнул ухо теплым, влажным и юрким языком. У Гарри поползли мурашки по телу, и, кажется, возникло горячее томительное желание в низу живота.  
— Пошел прочь! — заявил Гарри и отошел подальше от своего врага. Его уши пылали. Еще и насморк его замучал. В отличие от Гарри, сморкавшегося в полотенце, Риддл культурно извергал сопли с помощью платка с вензелем «Л.М.».  
— Убью! — произнес Гарри, когда появился завтрак.  
Аппетита, ожидаемо, не было. Каша была размазана по тарелке, отварное яйцо было проигнорировано. Гарри даже не заинтересовал завтрак Тома — поджаренный бекон, тосты и копченая лососина. Хотя Лорд ел тоже без аппетита. Болеть в любом случае плохо, чем здоровым быть.  
После завтрака Гарри выпил успокоительное, новое зелье для сна-без-сновидений и отрубился до вечера спать. Лорд же, в свою очередь, взялся читать книжку, стащенную у Малфоев.  
***  
Настал вечер. Гарри только что проснулся от запахов еды. Лорд ел запеченные овощи с телятиной. Желудок забурчал от пропуска пищи.  
— Риддл! — громко произнес Гарри. — Не чавкай!  
— Я не чавкаю, — надменно ответил Лорд Волдеморт, — это ты виноват, что голодный.  
— Ничего, я привыкший, — нехотя сказал Гарри и отвернулся к стенке. Ему стало тоскливо. Никто к нему не пришел, даже Рон с Гермионой не появились, чтобы навестить своего друга. Первый день закончился плачевно. Только во сне Гарри преследовал жаркий поцелуй Лорда. Ведь он был первым в жизни!  
Проснулся Гарри под утро с юношеским стояком.  
— М-м-м, — произнес Гарри, задавая ритм своим бедрам. Послышалось хихиканье со стороны Риддла. Стояк, как ни странно, от его голоса не упал, а наоборот, воодушевился.  
— Черт побери! — громко сказал Гарри, когда понял свою маленькую проблему. Гарри попытался встать и немедленно отправиться в уборную, но запутался в одеяле и упал на пол. Лорд заржал аки конь и наклонился над пахом Гарри. Тот поскорее прикрылся кончиком одеяла.  
— Могу помочь с твоей проблемой, — промурлыкал Лорд и уткнулся губами в шею, оставляя на ней засос. Гарри дернулся.  
— Ненормальный и озабоченный Волдеморт! — громко заявил парень. — Ты убил моих родителей! Ты — убийца. Психопат! Маньяк!  
Лорд только хмыкнул. На шум, производимый Гарри, прибежала медсестра.  
— Мистер Поттер, какой вы шумный! — проговорила миссис Макдональд. — Мне придется вам сделать укол. Это прогрессивная методика профессора Сметвика. Еще никто в магической Британии не использовал уколы, только он, наш профессор!  
— Вы не понимаете, мэм, — ответил лежащий на полу Гарри, — этот человек — Волдеморт! И он убийца!  
— А кто вам оставил засос? — прагматично спросила миссис Макдональд. - Волдеморт? Мистер Риддл, вы чрезвычайно мягкий и терпимый любовник, раз терпите это недоразумение в очках. Вам памятник надо поставить!  
— Когда-нибудь поставите, — улыбнулся Риддл.  
— Убийца, — кряхтя и поднимаясь с пола, сказал Гарри. Злости в нем уже не было, потому что укол успокоительного взялся действовать. Глаза Гарри закрывались, и юноша вновь уснул.  
Так прошел второй день пребывания в больнице. Гарри спал и сквозь сон вытирал хлюпающий нос грязным полотенцем, а чихающий и сморкающийся Риддл ходил на процедуры к врачу Сметвику, чтобы вылечить эту проклятую простуду или аллергию. Кто этих врачей разберет, что они написали в карте лечения больного.  
На третий день Гарри проснулся весьма возбужденный и мокрый от пота. Он чувствовал, что его член… Господи, его член! Он был в теплом и влажном рту Волдеморта. Живой юркий язык облизывал член Гарри по всей длине, поласкал уздечку, губы мягко охватили член в приятном давлении, затем Волдеморт облизал мошонку и втянул одно яичко за другим, даруя неописуемое наслаждение.  
— Убийца! — только успел прошептать Гарри и кончил в этот восхитительный рот.  
На этом Волдеморт не остановился и поцеловал Поттера в губы. Такой удивительный вкус собственной спермы! Гарри немедленно возбудился и захныкал, ожидая еще одного раунда.  
— Вечером повторим, — прошептал Лорд, — хочешь?  
Жутко смущаясь, Гарри кивнул. Личная жизнь налаживалась, хоть и весьма экстравагантным способом. Как теперь Гарри сможет убить своего любовника? Весьма хорошего любовника, как считала вся больница святого Мунго. Они даже заболели одновременно!  
Полдня Гарри провел почти спокойно, после безвкусного обеда и многочасового чиханья он был осмотрен Сметвиком. Тот рубанул, как с плеча:  
— Теперь можно ставить ограничители магии. Спокойно, Гарри! Это не приведет тебя к потере волшебных способностей. Вот видишь, у твоего любовника браслеты на руках? У тебя будут такие же. Это для вашего же блага, чтобы магия не противостояла лечению.  
Поттер с некоторым напряжением согласился. Как только защелкнулись замочки на браслетах, Гарри почувствовал, как магия ластится к нему. Она как бы мурлыкала, что все в порядке, она никуда не делась, и придет время, когда она покажет свое величие.  
Устроившись на своей постели, Гарри заметил голодный взгляд Волдеморта. Учитывая, что Лорд в это время доедал восхитительно зажаренный бифштекс, Гарри простодушно подумал, что голод Тома направлен на кусок мяса, а не на него.  
— Как ты думаешь, сюда больше никто не зайдет? — спросил Темный Лорд.  
— Процедуры ты уже прошел, полы вымыты, обед закончен, по коридору гуляют больные, наверное, никто, — ответил Гарри, растягиваясь на постели.  
Риддл проверил замок на двери и присел на кончик поттеровской кровати. Одним слитным движением он поцеловал Гарри и лег на него своей немаленькой тушкой. Гарри замычал и вцепился в волосы Риддла. Тяжесть приятно давила, и парень задвигал бедрами, чтобы быть ближе-ближе, черт, совсем рядом, и как приятно чувствовать вставший член другого мужчины. Риддл задвигал бедрами в ответ. Оба приглушенно застонали.  
— Быстрее, быстрее… — шептал Гарри, а Волдеморт молча, закусив губу, задавал ритм им обоим. Гарри кончил слишком быстро (молодость!), а мужчина, коим оказался Лорд Волдеморт, еще не мог насытиться близостью и несколько сладких минут продолжал неспешную схватку двух тел. Гарри возбудился по новой, и Риддл, опустившись к паху парня, взял в рот его член и довел до разрядки самым приятным способом.  
Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Как любить оказалось энергозатратным действием? Он устал, но губы его тянулись в улыбке. Хотелось смеяться, прыгать от радости и съесть шоколадный торт. И сделать это нужно непременно одновременно.  
— Знаешь, я тебя уже не ненавижу, — пробормотал он в подмышку Риддла, пахнувшая терпким взрослым запахом.  
— Может тебя трахнуть по-настоящему, и ты меня полюбишь? — ухмыльнулся Волдеморт. — Великая сила любви изменит ход истории.  
— Слова Дамблдора, — согласился Гарри, вдыхая запах Тома, — и мне не придется тебя убивать.  
— Может, наоборот? — съехидничал Том. — Апчхи!  
— Апчхи! — ответил Гарри, и на этом политические дебаты были закончены.  
Альбус Дамблдор все просчитал, кроме упрямства Фаджа. Тот в упор не верил фактам, не верил в смерть Седрика Диггори от руки Волдеморта, не верил Гарри Поттеру, не верил собственным словам. Поэтому Дамблдор приказал Гермионе и Рону не появляться пред очи Гарри, а затаиться и подождать, пока Гарри выздоровеет. Гарри тем же временем не скучал, ночами развлекаясь с Лордом Волдемортом в постели. Он уже стал искушенней в ласках, хотя до опыта Волдеморта ему как до луны.  
На седьмой день пребывания Гарри учуял запах мяса, тушеного в горшочке с грибами. Он сунул свой нос в остатки еды Риддла и был удостоен величайшей милости, как доесть самые вкусные кусочки. Гарри причмокивал от удовольствия, заряжая Риддла своим проснувшимся аппетитом. Гарри все еще шмыгал от затяжного насморка. Похожего эффекта от лечения получил и Риддл, но благодаря более прогрессивному лечению. К несчастью, аппетит у них был только к мясу, ни каши (Гарри), ни овощи (Риддл) не хотели быть съеденными.  
— Мне скучно, — заявил Гарри на восьмой день пребывания в больнице. Персонал отметил, что Гарри уже не пытается оклеветать своего любовника, улыбается и льнет к нему. Профессор Сметвик посчитал прогресс Гарри на свой счет, и теперь в срочном порядке писал диссертацию по поводу лечения нервных болезней своими лекарствами.  
— Могу развлечь тебя другим способом, — прошептал на ушко Волдеморт, — только нам нужно добыть оливковое масло.  
— Именно оливковое? — огорчился Гарри. — А кукурузное подойдет?  
— Подойдет даже подсолнечное, — дуя в ухо, произнес Лорд. Гарри захихикал.  
— Сейчас. Двинки! — позвал эльфа Волдеморт.  
Немедленно появился домашний эльф Малфоев.  
— Что прикажет высокочтимый лорд? — проскрипело ушастое существо.  
— Оливковое масло, — распорядился Риддл. — пол-литра.  
— Литр, — произнес Гарри. — Короче, Двинки, принеси, сколько сможешь.  
Через пять минут Двинки притащил огромную пятилитровую бутыль масла.  
— Двинки сколько смог, столько и принес! — гордо заявил домовик.  
Гарри засмеялся. Риддл мысленно послал Малфою оплеуху. Столько масла позволить эльфу умыкнуть из дома!


	3. Chapter 3

Гарри с нетерпением ждал ночи. Он съел неизменную кашу, поковырялся в лордовской тарелке с пудингом и, сев поудобней на кровати, стал плевать в потолок. Сопли у Гарри стали тягучие и, когда Гарри сморкался в неизменное полотенце, оставляли после себя желто-красные следы. Пришлось Гарри в срочном порядке постирать необходимую часть постельного белья. Лорд был избавлен от подобного времяпрепровождения, так как платок Люциуса Малфоя был самоочищающимся. Теперь время казалось длинным и тягучим, как те же сопли.  
— Когда этот день закончится? Апчхи! — сморкаясь в полотенце, спросил Гарри.  
— Главное, когда отсюда выйти, — произнес Волдеморт. — Апчхи!  
Гарри с походкой хищника направился на лордовскую постель.  
— Тогда я знаю, как приятно провести время, — шепнул Гарри и вовлек Риддла в тягучий поцелуй.  
Профессор Сметвик застал их, когда Гарри пытался засунуть свой язык в рот Волдеморта.  
— Кхм, — кашлянул он, и Гарри нехотя отстранился, — я сейчас ухожу. Гарри, не хотел бы ты оставить свою рецензию на мою монографию? Я обещаю упомянуть твое имя рядом с моим.  
— Хм, хорошо, — произнес парень, — иду.  
Пока Волдеморт ждал своего любовника, прошло два часа. Книжка вскорости надоела, от скуки лорд стал считать овечек, на пятидесятой он заснул. Очнулся он от сладкого поцелуя в губы. Кругом стояла темнота.  
— Ну, начнем? — зеленые глаза Гарри сверкали не хуже, чем красные у Волдеморта.  
— Сними штаны, — хриплым голосом приказал Волдеморт.  
Гарри с себя снял все и встал, обнаженный, посреди палаты. У лорда джинсы стали мгновенно тесными.  
— Иди сюда.  
Гарри приблизился к кровати и был прижат головой к подушке. Мальчишка замычал, испугавшись быть задушенным, но поцелуи, щедро одариваемые его спине, отвергли такую мысль. Волдеморт задыхался от страсти. Он щедро полил свои руки оливковым маслом и стал втирать в спину ласкательными движениями. Как давно у него никого не было! Но партнер под ним был неопытным девственником, и следовало не торопиться. Когда Волдеморт всунул один палец в задний проход своего любовника, Гарри дернулся и замычал.  
— Расслабься, — приказал Лорд и шлепнул по ягодице.  
Гарри послушно исполнил приказание. Наконец вошел второй, и Гарри испытал нешуточный дискомфорт.  
— Какой ты узкий, — удивленно шептал Волдеморт. — Блаженство!  
Гарри вильнул попкой. Лорд снова его шлепнул, на этот раз посильнее.  
— Играешь, — сказал лорд.  
— Хочу тебя, — полузадушено ответил Гарри.  
Вошел третий палец, и Гарри вскрикнул. Он постарался расслабиться еще больше, и у лорда появилась возможность для маневра. Он повернул пальцы, и Гарри выгнулся на кровати.  
— Ага, нашел, — удовлетворенно произнес партнер, — теперь держись.  
Волдеморт приласкал заветную точку, и Гарри всхлипнул. Боли не было, только странное ощущение пустоты. Какое-то время Волдеморт только наслаждался присутствием пальцев внутри Гарри. Наконец он оставил это занятие и расстегнул ширинку, вытащив на божий свет немаленький такой член. Гарри только облизнулся, видя такое великолепие. Глаза Риддла вспыхнули багряным светом. Он щедро налил масла на руки и член, не обращая внимания на то, что постель будет испачканной. Волдеморт приставил головку члена к анусу Гарри.  
— Расслабься и дыши, — приказал Лорд.  
Волдеморт вошел на всю длину, и у Гарри брызнули слезы. Он быстро их вытер и попытался насладиться процессом. Риддл тяжело дышал парню в ухо.  
— Я сейчас кончу, — сказал он.  
— Не смей двигаться, — рассердился Гарри, — а то весь кайф обломаешь.  
Волдеморт послушно кивнул головой, и какое-то время привыкал к тесной близости с Гарри. Спустя долгие пять минут мужчина начал двигаться. Гарри скулил от счастья: наконец-то он расстался с девственностью! Движения ускорились, а Гарри, кажется, привык к наполненности внутри себя.  
— Люблю тебя, — прошептал Гарри, а Волдеморт замер, извергаясь горячим семенем в тесную попку шестнадцатилетнего мальчишки. Мужчина устало лег сверху своего партнера, а Гарри испугался, боясь получить выволочку от Лорда Волдеморта.  
— Что ты там шепчешь? — спросил темный маг. — Я не слышал.  
— Не слышал? — облегченно спросил Поттер. — Слава Мерлину! Подвинься.  
Какое-то время они лежали вдвоем на неудобной кровати.  
— Кровати можно поставить вместе, — предложил Волдеморт.  
Звучало это как признание в любви, и Гарри счастливо улыбнулся. За минуту он подвинул кровати и улегся рядышком с Волдемортом. Так они уснули до утра.  
— Так-так-так, — разбудил их утром Сметвик. — Любовнички помирились.  
Гарри был сонный, липкий и вновь возбужденный. Он предусмотрительно прикрылся одеялом. А Волдеморт как спал одетый, так и проснулся. Никаких следов ночного происшествия на нем не было видно.  
— Мистер Риддл, жду вас на процедурах, а вы, мистер Поттер, умойтесь и сходите к медсестре за зельем от простуды.  
— Апчхи! — ответил Гарри.  
— Мы проспали завтрак, — произнес Риддл. — Гарри, ты остался голодным. Апчхи!  
— Ничего, — ответил Гарри, — у меня есть кое-что, что можно и нужно попробовать.  
Выразительный взгляд на пах Волдеморта. Тот мило улыбнулся. Подмигивая Гарри, Сметвик вышел из палаты, собираясь произвести обход больных.  
Все время оглядываясь на дверь, Гарри сделал минет Темному Лорду. Тот вздыхал, ворочался и с шипением извергся в рот неугомонного мальчишки. Гарри облизнулся и лег на общую постель.  
— Жизнь хороша, — пробормотал парень и решил спать дальше.  
Лорду положительно нравилась обстановка в больнице. Полноценный отдых и сон, еда и секс с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил. Немного костлявый после проведения ритуала, Том за неделю отъелся и хорошо выглядел. Злоба по отношению к Поттеру понемногу утихла, и он мог вполне адекватно мыслить. Поттер — фигура на политическом поприще, которой не размениваются, вот он постарается удержать возле себя любой ценой. Похоже, Поттер предан ему всей душой, а уж Волдеморт приложит максимум усилий, чтобы мальчишка остался на его стороне. Поэтому секс был регулярным. Личная жизнь удалась.  
Как бывает, им напомнили, что через три дня их выписывают. Гарри был огорчен. Четвертый курс обучения в Хогвартсе закончился, его ждал приз в тысячу галлеонов, но жизнь у Дурслей его не прельщала. Куда же ему идти? Свой вопрос Гарри озвучил на одиннадцатый день пребывания в больнице.  
— Я тебя украду, — пообещал Лорд.  
Гаррины губы растянулись в улыбке.  
— Будем жить вместе у Малфоев, — продолжил мысль Волдеморт.  
— С Хорьком? — огорчился мальчишка. — А у тебя случайно нет никакого наследства? Вдруг тебе дом полагается.  
У Лорда расширились глаза от удивления.  
— У меня прекрасный род, берущий свои корни от самого Салазара Слизерина. Хм, надо узнать у гоблинов.  
— Как узнаешь, так можешь и красть меня, — предложил Гарри и потянулся за поцелуем. Но у Волдеморта были свои планы на сегодняшний день, и он опрокинул Гарри на кровать. Его ждал долгий и чувственный минет.  
Так прошло три дня. Дамблдор так и не появился, но Гарри и не жалел. Только посочувствовал Рону и Гермионе — своим друзьям, которые не одобрили бы связь Гарри с Томом. Терпеть в любовниках самого Волдеморта та еще ноша.  
На четырнадцатый день Гарри и Волдеморт расстались. Гарри забрала Поппи Помфри, и они вместе отправились в Хогвартс. Волдеморт, на ходу обретая свою харизму и властность, коротко чмокнул Гарри в губы в последний момент и поторопился заняться наследством. Ему нужен Гарри! И в самом ближайшем будущем.  
***  
Гарри скучал, поливая с утра до вечера настурции тети Петуньи. Он был рад любой работе, чтобы заполнить длинные летние дни. Его ждала уборка в гараже, полировка машины и мытье посуды и окон.  
За сутки до своего дня рождения, которого Гарри не ждал, раздался тихий хлопок за домом. Никто не обратил на него внимания, даже Гарри, занятый мытьем машины дяди Вернона. Через минуту раздался звонок в дверь, и Петунья поспешила открыть. На пороге оказался красивый мужчина в деловом черном костюме-тройке с тростью в руке.  
— Здравствуйте! — обратился он к миссис Дурсль. — Здесь живет Гарри Поттер?  
Петунья кивнула и сразу приняла угрожающий вид. Поскольку Тому Риддлу это удавалось намного лучше, женщина сразу сникла и пропустила мужчину вперед.  
— Дадли, позови мальчишку, — обратилась она к сыну.  
Дадли прытко побежал из дома в гараж, потому что Риддл, поигрывающий тростью, не терпел шуток. Гарри сразу же оказался в гостиной.  
— Том! — улыбнулся он с порога.  
— Разрешаешь ли ты, Гарри, тебя украсть? — зеркаля улыбку, спросил Риддл.  
— Конечно! Только сундук заберу.  
Через пять минут сундук из спальни был доставлен в гостиную и уменьшен в карман, Хедвиг была отправлена в свободный полет, а Том с Гарри аппарировали в замок, принадлежащий Тому Риддлу.  
Гарри с Томом облазили весь замок, от верха до низа, и решили осмотреть сад, примыкавший к обители. Поттер и Риддл одновременно чихнули.  
— Будь здоров, мой лорд! — произнес сквозь смех Гарри.  
— Сад спалю ко всем чертям, — пригрозил траве Том.  
Зелень, растущая в саду, была обречена на Адский огонь.  
***  
Вместо эпилога.  
Альбус Дамблдор был не в себе. Его игра оказалась проигранной на полпути. Что он сделал не так? — задавал он себе вопрос на протяжении десяти лет. Министерство было захвачено Волдемортом весьма тихо, и на ключевых постах стояли только его верные Пожиратели. Гарри Поттер оказался совсем не Героем и не убивал Темного лорда.  
Дамблдор тихо скончался от старости в сто сорок лет. Гарри сочетался браком с Томом, ставшим Министром магии, и они прожили долгую счастливую жизнь. Очень долгую и весьма счастливую.  
Никто не погиб. Войны за Хогвартс не было.


End file.
